


An Unexpected Reassessment

by Breezeblocks (2spooky4u), your mom (2spooky4u)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Existential Crisis, Fluff, M/M, Midlife Crisis, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2spooky4u/pseuds/Breezeblocks, https://archiveofourown.org/users/2spooky4u/pseuds/your%20mom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock begins to have doubts about his life as a detective and how it might affect his relations with John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Reassessment

**Author's Note:**

> ...........two AM ficlets ftw

"Arr!" Sherlock said one day, popping into the flat out of literally nowhere. He was wearing baggy pink pantaloons, a ruffly white shirt, squeaky black boots, a three corner hat, an eye patch, a swaggy medallion, and his favorite blue scarf. 

 

"What the frickle frackle, Sherlock," John said, raising his funky eyebrow sassily. 

 

"Screw crime. Imma be a pirate!" Sherlock shouted. "Arr! Join me on the high seas to plunder and explore the world!"

 

"Aye aye, captain!" John said, merrily snapping his fingers. Harnessing the powers of gay fabulousness, he zapped himself into a striped shirt, a cool feathered hat, some schmancy black trousers, and a fab man purse for holding maps and treasure and other piratelicious stuff. Like a compass or something. 

 

"Heavens, matey, I cannot wait to embark on this voyage! We shall leave at once!"

 

And then they zapped themselves to Sherlock's pirate ship, The Swaggy Sea Maiden, and they got treasure and found islands and wenches and some fish or whatever it is that pirates do. 

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing buahahaha


End file.
